I knew you once
by KelsieLorraine
Summary: An EXB fanfiction! Edward meets Bella when she's little. She's smart, and wise for her age, but when the Cullen's secret is risk, he has to leave her behind, now a few years later they reunited. PLEASE TRY IT! BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS!FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. What if she's an angel?

**Hey! This is my new story! Don't worry; I'll continue to update Some Human Life, please read if you haven't! And you can also check out my other 3 (complete) stories, Remembering, Returning (sequel to Remembering), and The New Isabella Swan. Here's the summary:**

**While doing a class service project, Edward meets a very wise and intelligent Bella, at the young age of 4. At first Bella's smell is too strong, but after being convinced by Alice that he won't hurt her, Edward goes back. After spending several months with her, Edward sees that Bella is not normal. She's sweet, funny, smart, and mature, knows how to take care of herself, and doesn't let her dark past affect her. But when Edward and the Cullen's secret is jeopardized, they leave everything including Bella behind. Now 10 years later, Bella and Edward are reunited.**

**What if she's an angel by: Tommy Shane Steiner**

**There's a man standing on the corner  
with a sign sayin' "Will work for food"  
You know the man, you see him every morning  
The one you never give your money to **

**You can sit there with your window rolled up  
Wondering when the light's gonna turn green  
Never knowing what a couple more bucks  
in his pocket might mean... **

**What if he's an angel sent here from heaven  
and he's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you gonna pass that test? **

**You can go on with your day to day  
trying to forget what you saw on his face  
Knowing deep down he could have been your  
saving grace  
What if he's an angel? **

**There's a man and there's a woman  
living right above you in apartment G  
There's a lot of noise coming through  
the ceiling and it don't sound like harmony **

**You can sit there with your tv turned up  
While the words and his anger fly  
But come tomorrow when you see her with her  
shades on, can you look her in the eye? **

**What if she's an angel sent here from heaven  
and she's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you gonna pass that test? **

**You can go on with your day to day  
trying to forget what you saw on her face  
Knowing deep down you could have been her  
saving grace  
What if she's an angel? **

**A little girl on daddy's lap  
hiding her disease with a baseball cap  
You can turn the channel,  
most people do but what if you were sitting in  
her daddy's shoes? **

**Maybe she's an angel sent here from heaven  
and she's making certain that you're doing your best  
To take the time to help one another  
Brother are you gonna pass that test? **

**You can go on with your day to day  
trying to forget what you saw on her face  
Knowing deep down you could have been her  
saving grace  
What if she's an angel? **

**Edward's point of view:**

**Name:** Isabella Marie Swan

**Age:** 4

**Birthday:** September 13, 1988

**Parents: **Father Charlie Swan, Step-Mother Abby Greene

**Hobbies:** Isabella Swan loves to color and draw things. She will play anything, and loves to sing. She is very energetic, and naturally happy.

I looked over the document of Isabella Marie Swan. This year, Alice and I are currently seniors, and for our community service project we could either take and orphan child as our "younger sibling" or help the poor with clothing. Alice and I flipped a coin. I personally would rather help the poor, but Alice just had to me physic didn't she! Now I am going to have to take a spoiled brat under my wing! I was currently driving to the orphanage. When I got there, the five other students that were doing this project and a teacher were waiting.

"Alright everyone, listen up. What you're doing means a lot to these kids. Please don't be rude or hateful to them, and keep in mind that they are orphans. In the information you have, it list the child and their hobbies. When we get to the front desk, give them the child's name, and they will give you a room number. You are free to leave at 2:30."

Ms. Bryant got into her car and drove away as we walked in. I was the first to get to the secretary. Might as well get this over with I thought.

WOW! He sure is a piece of something! I would get with him any day! The secretary thought.

"How can I help you sir?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes mama, I am looking for the room Isabella Swan is in," I replied politely.

Aw, I'm glad she was one of the ones chosen. "She's in room 104, down the hall, the first corner on the right."

"Thank you," I smiled. He's sweet! He'd be a perfect big brother! She's been here so long!

I walked down the hall and stopped at the door leading into room 104. I peeked through the window and saw a little girl sitting at a small table in the middle of the room coloring. I opened the door and that's when it happened. The humanity was gone, and the monster was alive. She was the prey and the predator. Her blood was unlike anything I'd ever smelt before and It would be mine!

I let out a growl so monstrous, that the young child sitting at the table should be crying in the corner from terror, but instead she looked up and smiled at me. I walked over to her glaring and preparing to strike. She got up and went to the corner.

That's more like it I thought.

I slammed my hands an each wall, cornering the young child, and what does she do? She mimics **(AN: I think that's the word? Correct me if I'm wrong.)** me. I growled at her viciously, and all she does is mimics me again. She started to giggle. I got on my knees in front of her and grabbed her shoulders roughly. I was about to claim her as mine when something happened. My eyes connected with her chocolate brown eyes. I saw innocence, wisdom, maturity, and a countless number of other things. I took advantage of being in charge of my actions and got away from her. I started backing up. When I reached the door, I turned and yanked it open.

Before the door finished closing, I heard "Bye, bye" in the sweetest voice possible, but I didn't turn to look at her. I Stormed out of the place ignoring the secretary calling after me. I quickly hoped into my Volvo and sped home to see my entire family sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Why didn't you warn me?"I yelled at Alice.

"Because I saw you weren't going to do anything!" Alice snarled back.

"I can't go back! Alice, you're going to have to trade with me."

"No! I know how this will turn out Edward, everything will be fine!"

"Well, your visions aren't set in stone!"

"But they're pretty damn reliable!"

"How can you be sure?"

"Haven't you figured out NOT to bet against ME!" Alice hissed.

"I'm not trying to start a fight Alice, but I nearly killed a FOUR YEAR OLD CHILD today! Those things tend to upset me! They just remind me what I am, what we are!"

Alice sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger **(AN: I think that's the right finger……)**

"Edward, please, you're not going to hurt her. I know, I promise. I'll let you know if something will happen. Just go back tomorrow."

"I don't know if I can Alice."

"Just think about it, please!"

It took me awhile, but I finally responded.

"Okay."

Alice nodded and she and Jasper left, followed by Emmett and Rosalie.

Carlisle walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you'll do the right thing. I believe and trust in you," He said before leaving. Esme was next.

"Edward sweetheart, you have been like this for almost 90 years **(AN: Remember it's only 1992)** I know you have enough control to do this. Just give it a try." I nodded and tried to smile. Esme hugged be gently yet lovingly.

That's how I found myself at the same door, leading in to 104. Today the teacher stayed here to make sure no one ditched again.

"Mr. Cullen, do you plan on ditching again?" Ms. Bryant asked

"No mama, I didn't mean to leave yesterday, but I was sick and didn't want Isabella to get it."

"Mmhmmm……" She grunted. I opened the door slowly, carefully and went in. The smell hit, but it wasn't as strong. At that moment, I knew I could handle this.

Walked into the room and looked around. The walls were white, but they were covered in little drawings of different things. There were toys on the floor, and a shelf full of books and coloring books. On the small table, there was a coloring book open, and crayons all over the table. The little bed in the corner of the room had a Beauty and the Beast comforter, and a rail on the side to make sure Isabella didn't fall out. I looked at the window and sitting in the space indented into the wall was a small 4 year old child staring up at me with a smile on her face.

"Back?"

"Yes, I'm back."

She quickly hoped down and ran to the corner of the room. She put her hands on the wall and growled. I couldn't help but smile at her.

I kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm sorry if I scared you yesterday," I said.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, sorry."

"No sorry," She said smiling. I smiled back. I stood up and walked away from her. Her scent was getting to strong. I felt something tugging on my pants. I looked down at her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

I kneeled down again.

"I'm Edward, what's yours?"

"Bella," She said and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Bella."

**Okay, here is my new story! The mistakes I make when Bella is talking are purposely. Please review and I hope you enjoy. Also, Edward has better control in this story!**


	2. Right Here, Right Now

**HEY! Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it, and review! OMG!! School is almost out (for me May 21st) and the seniors are officially graduated, so I am now a junior! YAY!!**

**Right Here, Right Now by: Agnes Carlsson**

**(I think this song is TRULY perfect for Bella and Edward)**

**Take my hand and walk with me  
Let me show you what I'm feeling  
What's going on inside of me  
Don't you know you have changed me?  
Don't you know my wishes all came true?  
You're my angel, now I wanna do it all for you**

**refren':  
Right here, right now, nothing is impossible  
Right here, right now, I'm riding on a miracle  
I see your face and I feel your love  
and there's nothing I can do  
Right here, right now, my heart  
my heart belongs to you**

**Feels like yesterday to me (yeah)  
when you passed outside my window  
And your vision caught my eyes  
Like you've known me forever  
Something made you turn and look at me  
In that heartbeat, I knew my destiny**

**refren'**

**For now and for always  
You'll be the one I love  
You'll be the one I turn to**

**refren' (2x)**

**My heart belongs to you**

**Edward's point of view: (1 Week later)**

"Izzy Bear **(AN: Edward's littler nickname for her, she has one for him as well)**, what are you doing?" I asked Bella, who has been sitting at her table for the past 15 minutes in deep concentration.

"I can't tell you Eddie cat, it's a surprise!" She replied.

I am the only one who can call Bella Izzy Bea, everyone else has to call her Bella or she won't answer the same with her calling me Eddie Cat. Only she can call me that. We made up the nicknames because Bella's favorite animal is a bear, and mine is a cat, well mountain lion, but cat was easier.

There was a knock at the door. I went to open it as Bella went to put her "surprise" up.

"Hello Ms. Bryant," I greeted her politely.

"I just wanted to say that you are free to come home, and thank you for being a "big brother" It really means a lot to the kids."

"Thanks," I said, even though I knew she meant none of it. I shut the door and turned to Bella. She was looking out the window.

"Izzy Bear?"

She turned and looked at me and smiled.

"Eddie cat leaving?"

"Yeah, it's been a week. It's been really fun, but I have to go back to school," I felt my heart sink a little as I said goodbye. It was strange feeling to have towards this child.

"I made you present!" She squealed running to her closet. She brought back a piece of paper with a drawing. I felt my heart sink a little more when I looked at it.

It was a picture of her and I. We were holding hands and smiling. I flipped it over and written on the back it said:

To: Eddie Cat

Love: Izzy Bear

"Thank you, it's the best thing I have ever gotten."

I smiled at her, and she walked up and hugged me. I stiffened for the slightest second before wrapping my arms around her.

"Bye, Izzy Bear."

"Bye, Eddie Cat."

I got up and walked to the door, when I turned around, Bella was sitting in her bed reading a book. She looked up at me and smiled once more. I walked out the door and headed to the parking lot.

When I got home, no one said anything to me; they knew I wanted to be alone. I hung Bella's picture on my wall, and just stared at it.

The next day, school seemed to drag on. I guess it was probably because; I actually wanted to go to one certain class. I was relieved when that class came.

"Afternoon Ms. Bryant," I greeted.

"What Edward?"

"I was wondering if I could continue to be a big brother to Isabella Swan."

"You know it won't be for a grade right?"

"Yes mama,"

"And it's not an excuse to not do your homework."

"Yes mama,"

She sighted.

"Well then, I don't see why not. I'll write you a note, just don't take advantage at what I am giving you Edward."

"Yes mama,"

"And you better treat that girl right, she's already been through a lot."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her parents abandoned her."

"They did?"

"Yeah, her mother left the hospital right after giving birth, and her father and step-mother left her strapped in a buggy in the middle if the grocery store. Apparently they didn't even take their car."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Well don't go a ask her about it, she may have a breakdown."

"Yes mama,"

"Hey Edward," Ginna, the secretary with the dirty thoughts, said.

"Hey Ginna, I am here to see Bella."

"Alright," Such a good big brother, she thought.

I walked into Bella's room, and she was doing what looked like homework. Someone, who looked irritated, was with her.

"No, Bella! That's not how you do it! An M has two legs not one! Your middle name is Marie NOT Narie!" He said a little too meanly.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted.

"Who are you?" the guy asks.

"I'm Bella's brother; can I have a few minutes with her?"

"Whatever," the guy said leaving. I walked over to Bella.

"Eddie cat came back?"

"Well, I missed Izzy bear to much!"

Bella giggled.

"So what are you working on?"

"Writing, but that funny smelling guy yells at me when I get it wrong."

"Well, let's see what we can to about that."

I sat down next to Bella and pulled her into my lap. I took her right hand with her pencil in it and brought it down to the paper.

"Let's start with the alphabet shall we?" I asked.

"We shall,"

"Alright, in the alphabet there is Capitalized, which looks like this," I moved her hand to make a capital A, "And then there is lower case, which looks like this," I moved her hand to make a lower case a. "Do you get it?"

"Yes,"

"Alright now….."

As I helped Bella with her homework, I realized that she is smarter than people give her credit for. They yell at her and basically call her stupid, but it doesn't faze her. She's strong, and that's one of the things I love about her…..

Wait….I love her?? **(AN: BROTHER/SISTER LOVE FOR NOW)**

**Here's chapter 2!! Enjoy and please review! Oh and what i mean by mama, i thought thats how you spell it. I am not referring to mama as mother, but when you say yes mama to an adult. Like yes sir. I don't know if that makes sense. If not, just pm me or something...**


	3. Stay With You

**Hey! Here is Chapter 3! Please review and enjoy!**

**Stay with you by the Goo Goo Dolls**

**These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still  
And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me**

**I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you**

**Fooled by my own desires  
I twist my fate  
Just to feel you  
But you, turn me toward the light  
And you're one with me  
Will you run with me?**

**I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you**

**Now come in from this storm  
I taste you sweet and warm  
Take what you need  
Take what you need  
From me**

**Wake up this world  
Wake up tonight  
And run with me  
Run to me now**

**I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you**

**Edward's point of view:**

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"It changes,"

"What's it today?"

"Green, what's yours?"

"Brown,"

"Favorite food?"

"Mash tatoes'" **(Remember, child mistake!)**

"Mash potatoes? Those are good. How's your head?"

"It hurts,"

Bella has had a stomach virus all day. I arrived around 3:00, and she had a 101.1 degree fever. We've spent the last 4 hours lying in her bed asking each other questions, and learning about each other.

"Are you tired?"

"No,"

"You look tired and I heard you didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"How can you tell if someone is tired?"

"They have these purple circles under their eyes," I said running my finger gently under her eyes.

"Well, you have them too!" She said putting her little hand on my face.

"Well, how about we go to bed?"

"Together!" (DON'T BE PERVERTED!)

"Yes, lay down."

Bella laid down as I went to turn her lights off. I laid down next to her and wrapped my arm around her. She quickly turned and buried her face in my chest. She was sound asleep in no time.

"I love you my sweet Izzy Bear," I whispered.

The next day at school, Alice and I were sitting quietly when she got a vision.

_Tanya, the secretary, runs into a room followed by some paramedics. Bella is in the corner screaming and crying. The two paramedics try to restrain her, but she fights them throwing what ever she finds at them._

_"Sweetie, you need to calm down, we won't hurt you," Paramedic number 1 said._

_"Talk to her, she knows you. Maybe you could calm her down!" Paramedic number 2 said._

_"Bella sweetie, its Tanya. Calm down and tell us what happened."_

_"NO! GO AWAY!" Bella screamed. Her eyes were red from crying and her tears stained with tears._

_"Bella please!"_

_"NO!!"_

_One of the paramedics stuck Bella in the arm with a needle. Bella let out a scream of pain before passing out._

"Edward?" Alice said, but I was already out of the door. I ran into the office.

"Ms. Rogers," I said seductively

She looked up and well let's just say NO ONE should EVER hear what she was thinking. :Shudders:

"Yes Edward?"

I leaned a little closer to her.

"There is a family emergency at home and I was wandering if I could be excused for the rest of the day?"

"Well….."

"Please,"

"Okay, just make sure everything at home is okay."

"Thank you,"

I turned and let the office quickly.

I saw the ambulance as I pulled into the parking lot. I quickly got out of my car and ran a little to fast for a human inside. I walked in just in time to see the paramedics and Tanya run into Bella's room. I took off down the hall and busted the door opened. They all looked up in surprise. The paramedics let go of Bella and she crumbled to the floor in pain. I ran to her and took her into my arms cuddling her to my chest.

"Leave us," I hissed.

The paramedics and Tanya quickly left. I got up from the floor and walked to Bella's bed. I laid down with Bella still in my arms. She snuggled closer to me and I rubbed my hand up and down her back.

"Shh……It will be okay, I promise."

"Edward?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Don't let them take me,"

"Who sweetheart?"

"The scary men in robes………."

**HEHEHEHEHE!! I updated both my stories tonight! YAY!! REVIEW!!**

**Also, I give you my right shoe if you can guess who the "scary men" are.**


	4. Lullabye:Goodnight My Angel

****

HEY! Yes, the scary men in robes are the Volturi! You all get a cookie and my right shoe, which I am going to need to get more of. I liked the response I am getting, and I am hoping they will continue!

Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel) By Billy Joel

**Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away**

**Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me**

**Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullabye  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me**

**Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be**

**Edward's point of view:**

I was currently pacing Bella's room. Bella was sound asleep holding a bear she got for Christmas, which also happens to be the last Christmas she spent with her father and step-mother. I, to say the least, am slightly panicked. Who were these "men in robes?" Was Bella's life in danger? Who, or why, for that matter would want to hurt and innocent 4 year old child? Bella stirred slightly and I stopped dead in my tracks. Bella sat up and looked at me. Her eyes were full of fear. She whimpered quietly and I was over to her if a flash. I pulled her tightly to my chest.

"Shh…..sweetheart, I'm here now," I soothed.

"Edward, they came back," she whispered.

"Who sweetie, who?"

""The scary men."

"Bella, I think I can help you, but you'll be leaving the orphanage. Is that okay?"

Bella nodded slightly

"Alright, stay behind me, and be quiet."

I walked into the hall, with Bella holding my leg. I looked around and saw it was completely deserted, so I picked Bella up.

"Close your eyes," I whispered and she did as she was told. Once her eyes were tightly shut, I took of running. I ran out to my car and put Bella in the back seat. I jumped into the driver's seat and started the car as Bella laid down. The whole way to my house, I was flooring it. We made it there in under 10 minutes. I held Bella close as I walked into the house and into the living room where my family was waiting.

"Izzy Bear, open you eyes," I whispered gently.

Bella opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"Your at my house sweetie. This is my family, my mother and father, Carlisle and Esme, and then my siblings, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Everyone, this is Bella."

"Hi Bella," My family said in unison. I sat down on the couch and Bella buried her head in my chest.

"Bella sweetie, will you tell me who the scary men in robes are?"

Bella looked up at me, then to my family, then back to me.

"It's okay, they just want to help. Please Bella."

"Okay," She whispered.

I gently kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly waiting for her to finish.

"They are really pale and tall. Their eyes were red, and their bodies were cold. They came into my window, and it was almost like they were floating. They told me that they were going to be watching me and that when the time was right, they were going to take me." Bella was crying and shaking when she finished.

"Shh…." I soothed her.

"Whatever," I heard Rosalie mummer.

I looked up at her, no, more like glared up at her.

"What was that Rosalie!" I hissed. I could feel Bella's eyes on me, but at that point, I didn't care.

"I said whatever. You actually expect me to believe this child? She just wants attention! She's a spoiled little brat that has you wrapped around her finger. She's just a pathetic human that is afraid of a nightmare."

Forgetting Bella was on my lap I jumped up and ran to Rosalie tackling her down. I could hear the others shouting our names, but I didn't care. I was going to shred Rosalie and the only thing that stopped me was the crying coming from the corner. Jasper and Alice held me and Emmett and Carlisle held Rosalie.

"Bella sweetie, please come here, were not going to hurt you," Esme said trying to get Bella out of the corner.

"N-No, go a-away," Bella whimpered.

"Edward, do something!" Esme hissed causing Bella to shiver. I kneeled down next to Esme.

"Izzy Bear, come out." Bella just shook her head no.

"Please Izzy, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scary you. I would never want to hurt you. Just look at me."

Bella turned slowly around and then walked into my arms.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Pathetic," Rosalie said and this time it wasn't me he snapped at her.

"Your mean!" Bella said struggling down from my arms and walking toward her. "Just because your so beautiful doesn't mean you can treat people like dirt. Your nasty and hateful, and you pick on other people to make yourself feel better. THAT is pathetic! I did nothing to you and your acting like a snob! Go away, no one wants you negative comments here!" (AN: I know, but like I said, Bella is smart and also more confident. I also got a kick out of thing of 4 year old Bella bitching at Rosalie)

Rosalie just stared in shock as Bella walked back over to me. I picked her up and held her close.

"Bella sweetie, can you tell me why the scary men want you?" Carlisle asked.

"What?"

"Did they tell you why they wanted to take you?"

Bella paused before answering. She took a deep breath and answered.

"Because they took my daddy and my momma Abby at the store…….."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo………….Now we know what happened to Bella's parents…….They were taken by the Volturi! Renee was also taken, but nobody knows it……yet! REVIEW!!**


	5. I'll Always Be Right There

**I'll Always Be Right There by Bryan Adams**

**I swear to you - I will always be there for you -  
There's nothin I wont do  
I promise you - all my life I will live for you - we  
Will make it through  
Forever - we will be  
Together - you and me  
Oh n when I hold ya - nothin can compare  
With all of my heart - ya know Ill always be - right  
There**

**I believe in us - nothin else could ever mean so much  
You're the one I trust our time has come - were not two  
People  
Now - we are one - ya you're second to none  
Forever - we will be  
Together - a family  
The more I get to know ya - nothin can compare  
With all of my heart - ya know Ill always be - right  
There**

**Forever - we will be  
Together - just you and me  
The more I get to know ya - the more I really care  
With all of my heart - ya know Ill always be...  
Ya know I really love ya - ya nothin can compare  
for all of my life - ya know Ill always be - right  
there**

**Edward's point of view:**

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked Bella, who was currently resting her head against my chest half awake.

"Nothing,"

"Nothing? Why nothing?"

"I already have everything I want, so I want nothing more."

I laughed lightly at that.

"Izzy Bear?"

"Yeah Eddie Cat?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just trying to figure out if my feelings are right."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared Bella,"

"Why?"

"I'm scared at what I am feeling; I have never felt this way before. I mean sure I love my family, but your different. I am scared about how I feel. I don't….."

"Don't what?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would you hurt me?"

"Because that's all I do, I hurt the around me, and I don't want you to end up like the others."

"Edward, I-"

"No Bella," I said getting of the bed, "you don't understand. I don't want to scare you, but I could hurt you so easily. I'm a monster, Bella. I don't deserve to feel what I feel when I am around you."

I turned to look at Bella. Her eye were wide, but not from fear, from shock. For the first time in a century, I wanted to cry. Bella was so young, smart, and happy. She's lost so many things that she has loved, but all she sees is the positive things in life. The positive things in me. I dropped to my knees, clutching my head, and began to dry sob.

I heard shuffling and then I heard Bella walk towards me. She wrapped her arms around my head. My head rested softly on her chest and I could hear her steady heart beat.

Bella gave me something no one else has ever been able to give me. She gave me comfort.

I don't know how long we sat there but when I looked up, Bella's head was resting lightly on mine, her eyes were closed, and her breathing was steady. She was asleep.

O gently picked her up and carried her to her bed. Tucking her in and turning out the lights I quickly and quietly slipped out the door and headed home.

As soon as I walked into the house, I knew something was wrong. When I tried to read my families mind, they were blocking them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Edward, I think you should sit down," Carlisle said calmly.

"And I think you should tell me what's wrong!" I snapped.

"Edward, please," Esme said.

With a sight, I sat down on the couch and faced the rest of my family.

"Now, tell me."

"Edward, Alice has seen something," Carlisle started.

"The Volturi, are they coming back? I'll kill them!" I yelled.

"No, not the Volturi, something or should I say someone else is coming."

"Who? Why? When?"

Everyone looked at Alice.

"Their names are Amy and Tyler Mitchell," Alice began. "Amy is 23 and Tyler is 27. They are very wealthy and they are visiting some family here. Amy was very sick when she was little, causing her to be unable to produce offspring. They decide while they were up here, that they were going to adopt. For the last three or four days they have been looking at different orphanages and different kids. They made their decision about an hour ago."

"So? Why does this concern me?" I asked irritated.

"They decided on…….Bella."

"WHAT?! No, they can't take her!"

"Yes they can Edward, I am sorry, but it's the truth. They already started on the forms. They are getting custody of her September 14. I'm sorry," Carlisle said.

"September 14!? That's TWO days away!"

"I know Edward, I'm sorry."

"Edward, sweetie, think about it. Bella has lost so much. She deserves something we can't give her. She deserves and mother and father and to be able to go outside in the sun. I would love to have Bella as a daughter, but it's to late. Go back to her and spend the most time you can with her."

Esme's words weren't that comforting, but I knew she was right. Bella deserved this. I nodded my head and then turned to leave.

Sneaking back to Bella's room, I saw she was still asleep. I crawled into her bed, how this bed can fit both of us, I'll never know, and watched her as she snuggled up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes, remembering this moment forever.

The hours flew by and I felt Bella stir.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"You're here"

"Yes, and guess what?"

"What?"

I leaned into her ear and whispered.

"Happy Birthday!"

She giggled and snuggled into my chest a little more. After awhile she finally spoke.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Can I asked you something?"

"Of course baby girl. Anything,"

"Why don't you have a heart beat?"

**OoOoOo! Observant little Bella isn't she. I liked the idea of Bella giving comfort to Edward. It shows her maturity level. What's going to happen? WELL REVIEW!!**


	6. I'll Remember You

**I'll Remember You by No Secrets**

**It has been so long since we have talked  
I hope that things are still the same  
hoping they will never change  
cause what we had can't be replaced  
don't let our memories fade away  
keep me in your heart for always**

**You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
stood right by me  
through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what you're going' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you**

**I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go separate ways**

**You made me believe  
that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me  
through the tears through everything**

**I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for yooooou,  
no matter what your going' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you**

**If the day should come when you need someone  
(you know that I'll follow)  
I will be there  
Don't ever let there  
be a doubt in your mind  
'cause I'll remember you, you**

**I'll remember you,  
and baby that's forever true  
you're the one that I'll always miss  
never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you,  
no matter what your going' through  
in my heart you'll always be, forever baby  
I'll remember you**

**Forever baby, I'll remember you**

**Edward's point of view:**

"HOW COULD YOU TELL HER!!" Rosalie yelled the second I walked into the door.

"What did you expect me to tell her. She asked why I didn't have a heart beat!" I snapped.

"Do you know the danger you just put this family in? Not to mention her!"

"Oh yeah, cause you really care about her Rosalie!"

"Shut up!"

"HEY!" Esme yelled. "Separate NOW!"

Rosalie sat next to Emmett and I continue to stand.

"Everything will be fine," Alice said.

"How the hell would you know?" Rosalie asked.

"Hey! Don't bet against me!" Alice snapped.

Alice and Rosalie glared at each other. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Have you seen anything Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, Bella won't tell, but Edward, you have to tell her not to. She is currently jumping around her room pretending to be a vampire."

Rosalie snorted. Alice glared at her and Rosalie returned it.

"I'll go tell her,"

"Once again, how can you be sure?? She's leaving tomorrow!" Rosalie spat.

I winced remembering that this was Bella and I's last day together. I knew she'd be better off with a human family, but there was still apart of my mind that wanted to take her away.

"Don't do it Edward, it won't end up good," Alice warned.

"I know, but I have to do something. I can't just leave her."

"Edward, think about it."

I thought for a moment before answering.

"I have,"

I turned quickly and walked out the house. I was so lost in thought, before I knew it, I was at the orphanage. I got out of my car and started to head towards the entrance when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Edward, go to Bella's bedroom window," Alice replied before quickly hanging up.

I snuck behind the building to Bella's window. I felt my heart drop as I looked in the window. Half of Bella's things were gone and Bella was sitting in the middle of the room playing Barbie's with the women who I assumed was going to adopt her. They were laughing while they were playing and I could see Bella was happy. I couldn't take that from her. Bella got up and sat in the women's lap and I felt a pang pf jealousy against this Amy Mitchell. I started to listen to her thoughts.She is so beautiful. She's everything that I have ever wanted and I can't believe I am actually getting it. Getting her………

I knew I couldn't take Bella away. I would break Bella's heart, I would break Amy' heart, and I would be putting my family and Bella in danger. I just couldn't do it. I ran back to my car and drove quickly out of the parking lot.

Walking in the house, I noticed my entire family was sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"Edward, can we talk for a second?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" I asked walking in the living room. In a chair sitting in the front of the room was Heidi (AN: The secretary for the orphanage is both Heidi and Tanya. They both are, they just work separate shifts. Tanya is human, Heidi is part of the Volturi. She's been watching Bella)

"Uh, why is the secretary from the orphanage here?" I asked confused.

"Edward, this is Heidi. She is part of the Volturi," Carlisle explained.

I instantly hated her. I remember Bella saying Aro said he would be watching. I wanted to rip her head off.

"Hello Edward, I just wanted to pop in and warn you that Aro is coming down to deal with the problem we have on our hands," Heidi said.

"What problem?" I asked innocently.

"Don't be a smart ass, you told the human about us. Aro wasn't planning on taking her until she was older, but now we must."

I growled and lunged at her only to be held back my Emmett and Jasper.

Heidi stood up and walked to me

"Watch it Edward, you wouldn't want me to accidentally slip and hurt the human would you?"

I looked up at her in disbelief.

"You wouldn't,"

"I would and will if you don't watch it."

Heidi smiled then walked out the door.

Emmett and Jasper released me and I fell to my knees.

"She'll be okay Edward, all you have to do is watch her tonight."

I looked up at Alice and she was smiling. I knew she had seen it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Amy and Daniel Mitchell live thousands of miles away. Plus, Heidi doesn't know that they have made their decision."

"How is that possible?"

"Well there is this human, who also knows about us. Her name is Tanya. She is the other secretary at the orphanage. She has been covering it up."

WOW! Tanya, who knew?

"So, what do we do now?"

"You go watch Bella until tomorrow. Keep her safe," Carlisle said.

"Okay,"

I ran vampire speed out the house and to my car. I was at the orphanage in under 5 minutes. I looked at the clock on my dash board.

9:30 p.m.

I hadn't realized how late it was. I ran around the back of the building to see Bella's lights out and Bella asleep. I stood there for a while so lost in thought I didn't even notice Bella get up and walk in front of the window.

She smiled at me. I smiled back.

Bella put her small and on the glass and I did the same thing. We stayed like this for an immeasurable moment. Just staring at each other, memorizing each others faces. Bella moved her hands. At first, I could tell what she was doing, but then realized. I pulled the window open, the alarm went off.

"I wanted to tell you bye," She said.

I smiled and took her in my arms.

"I'm going to miss you Izzy Bear,"

"Ditto Eddy Cat,"

Bella place her hands on my face and began to memorize every detail.

"I have something for you," I said gently setting her down and pulling a box out of my pocket. I opened it and handed it to her. "It was my mothers,"

Inside the box was a white gold locket with a small blue jewel in the middle of it.

"Put on?" Bella asked.

"Of course," I said.

I took the necklace and fastened it around her neck. She turned around and threw her arms around me.

"I love you Eddy,"

"I love you too, Izzy, but can you make me a promise?" I asked. She nodded her head slightly.

"Promise me that you will tell no on about what me and my family are,"

"I promise," I squeezed her lightly.

"I have to go,"

"Wait, I have something for you!"

Bella jumped down and grabbed something of her bed. She handed it to me. It was her favorite stuffed animal. Her teddy near.

"Bella, I can't take this from you,"

"Yes you can, its apart of me just like the necklace is apart of you,"

If I could cry, I would. I picked Bella up in another hug

"Will we ever meat again?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, maybe."

Bella smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Be safe Bella, for me," I whispered.

"Bye Edward,"

I kissed Bella's forehead before turning and running. I stopped when I was out of her sight, but could still see her.

Two guarded busted into her room. They snatched her from the window and handed her to Tanya, then looked out the window. When they saw no one, they closed and locked the window. I saw Bella, she was still looking out the window, as if she could still see me. She waved Bye. Maybe she could still see me.

"I love you……" I whispered before turning and running into the night.

**I know! Edward is gone, Bella is leaving! AH! But they will be reunited. Next chapter is going to be what happened to Edward in the next 10 years! REVIEW and it may be up later!**


	7. Hello, Beautiful

****

HEY! I wanted to post this earlier, but my manager called me and asked if I wanted more hours, because everyone suddenly wanted to go camping? I don't know, but here is the next chapter. I know I said it would be about Edward for the 10 years without Bella, but I just couldn't wait! SCHOOLS OUT (FOR ME ANYWAY)

Hello, Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers

Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you its true

But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly  
Cause I could comb across the world  
And see everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true

But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight I'm gonna fly ooh yeah!  
Cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes

Edward's point of view:

"Edward, are you ready?" Cindy asked walking in the room and towards me.

I smiled at her

"Yeah,"

Cindy smiled back and leaned down to kiss me.

****

(AN: REMEMBER THAT BELLA WAS WAY TO YOUNG FOR EDWARD TO FALL HEAD OVER HEALS! HE WILL, I PROMISE, PLUS CINDY HAS A PURPOSE IN THE STORY! BE PATIENT, NO FLAMES!)

A lot has happened in the last 10 years. My family and I moved out of Forks and to Denali, where I met Cindy. At first we were just friends, but we grew closer. The day I fell in love with her was the same day she confessed her love for me. We have been together ever since, and we are getting married at the end of this school year. **(Also, Edward hasn't fallen in love with Bella, so he THINKS what he has with Cindy is love!)**

We were currently living in Ithaca, New York. We were starting school today at Jesuit Academy **(It is an all boys school in New Orleans, it is pronounces Je-Ju-it. Its just a co-ed private school in the story.)** Rosalie, Jasper, and Cindy will be the Hales. Rosalie and Jasper the "twins" will be juniors. Cindy will be a sophomore. Alice, Emmett, and I will be the Cullens. Emmett will be a junior and Alice and I will be freshmen.

As we approached the school, I could see we would fit right in. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE had a car from 2007-2008. Some of the cars haven't even been release yet. We got out of the car, and surprisingly, didn't receive many stares of glances.

We got our schedules and compared them, and then headed off to start another year in school.

****

Bella's point of view:

"Uh, I got Nixon," Taylor said annoyed.

"What hour?" Tiffany asked.

"6th, for English,"

"Me too," Tiffany, Krystina, and I said in unison.

"Hey people!" Ashley, Andrew, Eric, Ryan, and Joe walked up to us.

"You guys excited about high school?" Ashley asked.

"Woo….." Krystina said unenthusiastically. We all giggled.

"At least we all have lunch together," Ryan said.

"Yeah," We agreed.

Ashley, Andrew, Eric, Ryan, and Joe were all sophomores and Krystina, Taylor, Tiffany, and I were freshmen. With the school being so big, we didn't know if we would see each other.

"Alright, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Eric winked.

"That's an understatement," Taylor snorted.

"Hey, I resent that!" Eric pouted.

"See you dorks at lunch!" Ashley said.

Everyone turned and headed to our first hour. I wonder how different everything would be. Amy and Daniel said Jesuit was the top school in Ithaca and any minor infraction, you were out of here. Hm……I wonder how Eric is still here?

My classes passed quickly, and nothing seemed to get to bad. People here don't really like to gossip, which is good. I over heard a teacher say an new family just moved here from out if state, but I heard that from a teacher. No one else seemed to care.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time and all 9 of us had manage to squeeze into one of the small round tables.

****

(AN: I HAD THE CONVERSATION WITH A GROUP OF FRIENDS AT SCHOOL. IF YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED IT, THEN THINK ABOUT IT. IF YOU CAN THINK OF ONE, E-MAIL IT TO ME.)

Joe slammed his hand on the table.

"It's not true!" He said.

"Yes, it is!" I fought back.

"Ryan, tell her,"

"I wish I could, but I can't think of one," Ryan said sheepishly.

Our conversation got so heated, that people stopped what they were doing to watch us. Even the new kids, who just happened to be right next to us. I hadn't really looked at them yet, but they are attractive to say the least……

"High School Musical," Joe said a bit smugly.

"I'm not talking about Disney Channel, I am talking about Walt-Disney! Little Mermaid, Lion King, they all had someone die in them!" I snapped back.

"Lion King?"

"Mufasa and Scar,"

"Little Mermaid,"

"Ursula,"

"Finding Nemo,"

"Nemo's mother,"

****

Alice's point of view:

I watched in amusement as Bella and some guy fought. It is always better to see it in person. The whole cafeteria was quiet and the teachers were getting a kick out of it. I looked at my family. I am quiet sure everyone knows who Bella is, except Edward who was currently eating Cindy lips.

Ew……..

****

Bella's point of view:

"Beauty and the Beast,"

"Gaston,"

"Lion King 2,"

"Zira and Kovu's brother,"

"Shit!" Joe huffed.

"Edward, look,"

I turned to see the new girl trying to break the new boy from his girlfriend. He turned to her and growled. I looked at them and then I saw her. She was beautiful, she was blonde, she was Rosalie……

Wait! Rosalie, Rosalie, Hales? Cullens? EDWARD! I suddenly had an epiphany! It was the vampire family from when I was 5! DUH!! I feel like a dumb ass! I looked at Alice who was trying to get Edward to look at me. When he finally did, Joe had an epiphany.

"CINDERELLA!!" He said way to smugly.

Everyone was silent. I turned to look at Edward who looked at me, his eyes wide with shock. I busted out laughing. One-because Edward's face was priceless and two-Joe was an idiot. I looked at Joe and managed to get out,

"Cinderella's father died…"

"SHIT!"

The lunchroom roared with applause. Oh, yeah, I could defiantly kick your ass in a debate. Just then the bell rang. Cullen's stayed seated looking at me.

I walked past a smiled.

"Hey Eddie Cat," I said with a wink. His face grew paler if it was possible.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun………..

****

REVIEW!! All of Bella's friend are based of my friends from school. If you guys have read The New Isabella Swan, in the story Bella has a step-sister named Midget and Krystina. That is Tiffany and Krystina. Hope you like next chapter is Edward's point of view and what he though when Bella called him Eddie Cat! Sorry couldn't help it!


	8. Remember Me My Ass

****

HEY!! I want to thank all of you who gave me ideas. I also wanted to comment on someone who criticized me, I don't mind criticism, it helps me learn, but they did it in the rudest way possible. I know my typing isn't perfect, no ones is. My typing is crap because I don't proof read before I post. Why? Because 1-its just a fan fiction, 2- I am to lazy, and 3- I don't have time. If you don't like it, don't read it. I am happy to have those of you who do support me. THANKS!

I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smiling' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standing' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

Edward's point of view:

I was in the middle of kissing Cindy when Alice pulled me away.

"What?" I growled.

"Look," She said simply.

I looked up to where she was pointing.

Bella? 5 year old Bella was standing at the table right next to ours. She was beautiful. No, beautiful doesn't even describe her. It has been what, 10 years? She looked really mature for her age, but then again, she always was. Her hair was a few inches away from being in the middle of her back. It was a beautiful mahogany color. Her eyes were brown and full of excitement.

She was looking at me and for a brief second our eyes met.

"CINDERELLA!" A boy at her table yelled.

Bella looked at me for a second longer before bursting into laughter.

"Cinderella's father died," she managed to get out.

"SHIT!" The same boy yelled.

The cafeteria roared with applause and the bell rang signaling us to go to class.

Even though I have missed Bella, my world wasn't for her. So as she walked by family and I, I prayed she didn't remember me.

"Hey Eddie Cat," She said with a wink. I could feel my face go paler.

"What the hell was that?" Cindy hissed.

"That was Bella!" Alice chirped!

I sent Alice a death glare.

"Bella? Who the hell is Bella?" Cindy asked.

"You mean that little brat you "babysat" 10 years ago? The one you told our secret to?" Rosalie sneered.

"You told her? Edward, how could you be SO stupid?"

"Alright, shut up! I don't plan to talk to her anyway. I just pretend like I don't know her, okay?"

"Okay," Cindy smiled then leaned in to kiss me.

I walked into my English class seconds before the bell rang. They teacher was sitting at his desk reading a paper, so I quickly slipped into the only empty seat left. I smelt the familiar smell of freesia coming from my left. I quickly snapped my head up to see Bella start to giggle.

Bella ripped a piece of paper out of her binder and wrote something on it before passing it to me.

__

Hey Eddie Cat!

I read it and then looked at her like she was crazy.

****

Sorry, my name is not 'Eddie Cat' It's Edward and do I know you?

I watched as shock crossed her face, and it stung to pretend like I didn't know her.

__

It's Bella, or Izzy Bear as you use to call me.

****

Sorry, don't know you. Please refrain from talking to me.

I watched as Bella crumpled up the note. I couldn't see her face because she quickly moved her hair to be a border between us.

I stared at the front of the classroom, not really paying attention. Time seemed to have stopped all together, but eventually the bell rang.

I started to pack my things quiets, not daring to look at bell, but then I heard a slam on my desk and quickly snapped my head towards the noise. Bella's hand was on my desk and her cheeks stained with tears.

"Remember me my ass!" She hissed quietly before turning and walking away.

I looked down to where her hand was and my heart died a little more. There, right where her hand just was, was my mothers locket.

__

It's for the best.

I thought, but then why did it feel like the biggest mistake of my life.****

Bella's point of view:

What Edward did hurt, a lot, but I wasn't going to let that bring me down. Sure I had a crush on him when I was little, but he was nothing more than a big brother, and I could tell he found someone by the way he was sucking face yesterday. I had friends, family, I wasn't going to let Edward bring me down.

That's why, when I was sitting with my family, and knew that Alice Cullen was staring at me, I just ignored her.

"I got it, I got it!" Joe said standing on the table causing everyone, including the Cullen's, even Edward, look up.

"Cars, no one died in cars!"

I smiled and stood up on the table to.

"Didn't Sally's parents die? And something also happened with the police cruiser."

"I hate you!" Joe whined.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey Bella?" Someone yelled out.

"What?"

"If you could sue the government for anything, what would it be?"

"False advertisement, and what kind of question is that?"

"Just curious and why?"

"Because no one in this world can taste the damn colors of the rainbow. I mean sure you can eat a crayon. I did that when I was 6, and it wasn't pretty."

The lunchroom busted out in giggles. Why were they asking me this?

"If you could change anything abut this school, what would it be?" another random voice asked me.

"The food, I mean, if I wanted to eat out a dumpster or sewer, I would. We pay for our food. We should get cold ice cream instead of hot, and warm meat instead of cold, and I don't know if you've noticed, but the spinach moves!"

I once again got around of applause.

"I got a question for you, why the hell are you asking me?"

"Because, we need a student body president, and after watching your debate yesterday, we know you can hold your own. The teachers nominated you and someone else whom we don't care about. Even though you haven't given a speech, we want you."

"Wow, now you sound like Uncle Sam."

"Miss. Swan, after lunch, if you'll go to the principals office, he'll tell you the details, that is if you want to run," my biology teacher, Ms. Peterson, said.

"Sure," I replied.

"Do you have a slogan?" Someone asked.

"Uh vote for me and I'll give you a hug, a hug from me, is like a hug from a demented teddy bear….." I said. It was the first thing that popped up. Surprisingly Emmett Cullen jumped up and yelled,

"Hell yeah!"

Everyone started to applauded.

I found it a bit weird, but I didn't care. I like weird.

I looked to see Edward Cullen staring at me, even though Cindy was sucking his neck.

"Wow, didn't know vampires could suck vampires……." I said too quiet for humans to hear but loud enough for him to. His stare turned into a glare, and I glared right back at him.

Well, this was going to be interesting………….

REVIEW!!


	9. I Miss You Love

**I Miss You Love by Maria Mena**

**I've run out complicated theories  
so now I'm taking back my words  
I'm preparing for the breakdown  
Your t-shirt lost its smell of you  
and the bathroom's still a mess  
Remind me why we decided this was for the best...**

**Because I miss you love**

**I know the distance is a factor  
but I stretch as often as I can  
I hope to reach your hands any day now**

**Please don't blame me for trying,  
to fix this one last time  
I have a hard time as it is**

**Because I miss you love**

**Don't act like you don't know me  
It's still me, I haven't changed  
I'll be here when you come back**

**And I miss you love.Edward's point of view:**

It's been a week since I pretended like I didn't know Bella, and I have regretted every minute of it. Bella was running for student body president, and she's been really convincing and made some really good promises. I was voting for her, even though the other candidate was Cindy. How Cindy got nominated, I am still not sure. She was much to selfish. We were currently sitting at lunch. Cindy was asking me a few questions to help her with her speech, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy watching Bella, who was busy writing her speech. She was in deep concentration, she wasn't even in today's big random debate.

**Bella's point of view:**

**I** was extremely nervous. Today is the day that Cindy and I give our speeches. We will give them right after lunch and at the end of 7th hour, they will announce the winner. I was currently making the adjustments to my speech, as my friends had the debate.

"Why is cheese yellow?" Ryan asked.

"I could say something right now, but I'm not," Tiffany asked.

"Pervert," Joe mumbled.

Tiffany kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" Joe whined.

"Wow, Tiffany, I am surprised you could reach him," Andrew smirked.

"Shut the hell up!" Tiffany yelled throwing a pea at him.

"Haha, I peed on you!" Tiffany yelled.

"Oh, I get it! Yeah, peed on you!" Eric said.

"Just don't get anything on my cloths, and no one will die!" Ashley threatened.

"Oh, shit, dirty blonde on a rampage," Taylor said.

"You guys are immature," Krystina said.

"You know you love us," Ryan said.

"I wish the sky was green and the grass was blue," Tiffany said.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"Because I am sick of blue skies and green grass, and if the cafeteria can get away with giving us hairy spinach, then I can get away with blue grass and green skies."

"That's not spinach, that's chicken." Krystina said.

"Aw, that's just gross!" Tiffany yelled throwing it at Ryan.

"Haha, I chickened on you!" Tiffany said.

"Chicken on this," Ryan said flicking Jell-O at Tiffany, which hit her forehead.

"Bitch," Tiffany flicked a crap load of pees, which landed on Andrew, Eric, and Joe.

Andrew, Eric, and Joe all threw some kind of food at Tiffany.

Tiffany set her spoon, with pees on it, like a catapult (AN: I think that's it) and hit the end, causing the pees to fly over our heads and on the table of the, well, not so nice people. The bullies I guess.

The entire lunch room got quiet as the bullies stood up and faced us.

"Scatter!" Tiffany yelled, and all at once we jumped up and took off.

"Grab the RIGHT shoe!" Tiffany yelled in the distance. **(For those of you who read The New Isabella Swan, Tiffany IS midget!)**

**Edward's point of view:**

I was sitting in class after a very interesting lunch. The bell hasn't rung yet, and Bella hasn't come into the class room yet.

The door opened and Bella and four of her friends came in laughing.

"Good luck on the speech Bells," Krystina said.

"Thanks," Bella said turning to go to her seat.Poor Bella, I can see it hurts her, what he said. Stupid shinny Volvo owner!

Krystina's thoughts flowed through my head with a bitter tone to them.

Bella sat down beside me and continued to work on her speech.

I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to say anything. Tell her I was sorry and I have missed her so much, but I didn't know how. I ended up just looking at her until Principal Anderson called her out of class. After about 10 more minutes, the school was dismissed to the gym where we would hear toe speeches.

**Bella's point of view_:_**

I was actually nervous about giving my speech. I was very luck to be nominated as a freshmen and I didn't want to blow it. Cindy went to give her speech first, but not after giving me her hateful I-Want-You-To-Die Glare. I stood near the curtain and listened to her speech.

"I would be a great president, well because I am me! I can bring the school publicity, and we all know this school needs it. I can just do anything! And I think that is all I need to say. I am invincible and smart and pretty and you would be lucky to have ma as student body president,"

Cindy giggled, flipped her hair, and walked behind the curtain, right into me.

"Listen here Swan! I am ten times better then you. I have everything you don't. I have brains, beauty, courage, and most of all, I have Edward. What ever happened to you to ten years ago was nothing but pity from his part. He never like you. You were just some annoying little brat. Pathetic as Rosalie said. No one in this family wants you and wishes you would just disappear."

I had tears running down my face by the time she walked away.

I walked on to the stage, tears still running down my face. I faced the student body and I could see very distinctly, Edward standing up. He knew I was crying and he knew why. He had heard what Cindy said, and he probably just wanted to laugh about it.

I took a deep breath and ripped up my speech. And then I began.

"I am not going to bore you with some long speech about what I can do or how great I can do it. There is actually nothing I can say to convince you that I would be a good student body president. I can, if given the chance, prove it. If I am elected, I promise to prove that I will always be there, and will always help. I don't want to be student body president for the publicity or the popularity. I want to be it because I love this school. I do care who wins, but if its not me, then oh well. Just do a favor and think before you vote."

I turned and walked off the stage. I could hear the thunderous applause, but I didn't turn around.

"Attention students. Please report to 6th period. You will stay there the remainder of the day. 5 minutes before school lets out, we will announce the winner."

I walked to 6th period, the class I had with Edward, oh joy! I sat at my desk and put my head down. I heard someone walk up to me. I looked up to see Edward. No one was in the class yet. Fun!

I stood up and looked at him.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Bella, I am sorry. What Cindy said, it was-"

"Completely true. It explains why you pretended not to know me the first day of school."

"Bella, no-"

"Don't even lie Edward! You have already hurt me enough!"

"If you would shut up and listen-"

"No, I don't have to! I hate you Edward! You lead me on only to be a total-"

I was cut off by Edward's finger on my lips. My tears were flowing freely know.

"I'm sorry Bella, so sorry. What Cindy said wasn't true. I ignored you because I thought you would be safer. That's why we had to leave in the first place. I though what Cindy and I had was love, because I have never been with anyone else, but I was wrong. So wrong, in fact. I am so madly in love with you Isabella Swan, it makes me feel like my heart is beating again."

Edward smiled slightly before gently crashing his lips to mine. His hands rested on my hips, pulling me closer to him. My hands went to his hair. When we finally broke away, it was to breath. The class room door opened and all the students walked in. Edward and I took our seats, but never stopped looking at each other.

Edward reached over and took my hand in his. An electric shock passed through me. Was I in love with Edward? Is that why it hurt when he pretended not to know me?

I thought about this for a while, but when Principal Anderson came on through the speakers, I snapped put of my trance. Edward squeezed my hand gently, reassuringly.

"Students, Faculty. It is my pleasure to announce that the new student body president, in a unanimous vote, is………….Isabella Swan!"

I heard people scream in excitement, but all I could think was

I won?

**Sorry i took so long to update. I couldn't think of Bella's speech. REVIEW!**


	10. I Knew I Loved You

****

I knew I loved you by Savage Garden

**Maybe It's Intuition  
But Some Things You Just Don't Question  
Like In Your Eyes  
I See My Future In An Instant  
And There It Goes  
I Think I've Found My Best Friend**

**I Know That It Might Sound More Than A Little Crazy  
But I Believe**

**I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Think I Dreamed You Into Life  
I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Have Been Waiting All My Life**

**There's Just No Rhyme Or Reason  
Only This Sense Of Completion  
And In Your Eyes  
I See The Missing Pieces  
I'm Searching For  
I Think I've Found My Way Home**

**I Know That It Might Sound More Than A Little Crazy  
But I Believe**

**I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Think I Dreamed You Into Life  
I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Have Been Waiting All My Life**

**A Thousand Angels Dance Around You  
I Am Complete Now That I've Found You**

**I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Think I Dreamed You Into Life  
I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You  
I Have Been Waiting All My Life**

**Bella's point of view:**

It's been about a week since Edward admitted his true feelings for me. I was still a little confused about how I felt though. I didn't know if I could trust him or myself for that matter. I was currently sitting at lunch. The Cullen's haven't made an appearance yet, which was strange.

"Okay, I have an idea," Andrew said.

"That's a shock," Eric murmured.

Everyone giggled.

"Shut-up, I am serious. I brought a thing of cinnamon, and I have a challenge for you guys. We do this at work all the time. You put a table spoon of cinnamon in your mouth and either swallow it or keep it in there for a minute. It's really funny."

"Wow, that sounds really stupid," Ashley said.

"I'll do it," Ryan said.

"Anyone want to go against Ryan?" Andrew asked.

"I will," I said.

"Alright, you to, get on the table."

Ryan and I stood up and were about to get on the table when the doors flung open and the Cullen's came in. They sat at their normal table at their normal spots. Everyone except Alice and Emmett looked angry. Especially Edward and Cindy. Edward looked up at me, his eyes angry, and I immediately looked down.

"You two ready?" Andrew asked.

"Yes," We said together.

Ryan and I got on the table, causing everyone including the pissed off Cullen family, looked up.

"Hey, how is everyone? Good? Great? Anyways, as you see these two are standing on a table. The reason they are on the table is because they are doing a challenge. It's called the cinnamon challenge. What you do is you put a table spoon of cinnamon in your mouth and keep it there for a minute of swallow it. We thought it would be and little bit of entertainment your you guys. Bella, Ryan, you ready?"

We both nodded.

Andrew gave each of us a table spoon of cinnamon and put a bottle of water by our feet. He fiddled with his watch for a minute before saying,

"Ready, go!"

At the same time Ryan and I put the spoon in our mouths. At first, I thought this would be easy, but the second the cinnamon hit my mouth, my mouth dried up. I looked at Ryan and he seemed to be having a hard time as well.

Oh my god! This was disgusting! I felt like throwing up, but I couldn't. I swallowed it a little at a time. Ryan and I stood there for who knows how long before Ryan jumped of the table and ran to the trash can. I could hear him coughing it up. It made me want to throw up even more.

Looking around I was suddenly aware of everyone's eyes on me.

"What?" I asked.

Andrew jumped up

"She swallowed it,"

"Yeah, and it was disgusting," I said getting off the table and taking the water.

I drank water and ate off my friends plates, trying to get rid of the taste. I think it's safe to say I will NEVER eat any kind of cinnamon again. It's a shame to, because I liked cinnamon rolls.

I managed to sneak a peek at the Cullen's table. Edward and Cindy were fighting, and after a minute, Edward got up and left.

"Hey, I am going to the vending machines to find some gum or something. The taste is really starting to bother me," I said to my friends.

"Okay,"

I got up and walked out the cafeteria door. There was still a good 20 minutes of lunch left, and I was hoping to find Edward. I didn't look far, because someone yanked me into the janitor closet.

"Bella," Edward breathed in my neck.

"Are you okay? You seemed angry in the cafeteria," I asked worried.

"I'm fine now,"

"Edward, how long will we continue doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This, us, secretly in a closet or an empty closet. I hate seeing with you Edward, and I hate being secretive. I want to hold your hand in public, make our relationship public."

"I know, and we will, but I have to get rid of Cindy first."

I looked in Edward's eyes and couldn't doubt him, so I sighed and kissed him. My arms went around his neck and his went on my waist, pulling me closer.

Edward and I have technically been together, but not publicly. He thinks it will be safer for me if we keep it secret until he deals with Cindy.

"Edward?" I said as Edward's lips were on my neck.

"Hmm,"

"Why are you having trouble breaking up with Cindy?"

"What?"

"I'm mean, Cindy's a bitch. You heard what she said to me, and a lot of humans for that matter, so why can't you break up with her?"

"Bella," Edward sighed.

"Please, Edward?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes,"

"I'm scared,"

"Of what,"

I looked into his eyes and saw what he is scared of. He is scared it may not work out with me. He wants to keep us a secret in case it doesn't work out with me, then none of this has to happen. He's……..

"You using me," I whispered.

When Edward looked down, it confirmed everything.

"You don't want to risk ruining your life, your engagement, for me. If we don't work out, then none of this happens. You can be sure of that by keeping us secret."

"I'm sorry Bella,"

"Yeah, me too," I whispered through the tears.

Edward went to wipe them away but I moved so he couldn't touch me.

Bella, please,"

"No, I knew I couldn't trust you! I knew not to fall in love with you! Your just as bad as Cindy, even worse. I wish that the first day we met, and you ran away, that you would have stayed away! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"Bella, I'm sorry,"

"No your not, you bastard!"

Edward grabbed my hands and pinned me against the wall.

"Yes, I am," He hissed.

"Edward, your hurting me," I whimpered.

He pulled me away form the wall only to slam me against another.

"Never doubt me, I am sorry and I am nothing like Cindy," He hissed again.

"Edward please!" I was sobbing now. He's never done this before, never been this violent.

He's grip tightened and I felt a snap before crying out in pain. Realization crossed Edward's face as he lat me go and backed away.

"Bella, I'm sorry,"

I looked up from where I was sitting on the ground.

"You're a monster,"

**Yeah, I know Edward is a little OCC, but there is a reason. He just got in a fight with Cindy, he hasn't hunted, and Bella found out the one thing he didn't want her to, so he got angry. Things will get better, and Edward and Bella WILL get together. I promise! REVIEW!**


	11. Guardian Angel:Deleted Scene

****

Hey! As most of you know, I have been having writers block for this story, but I found away I can get past the writers block. I am adding another twist to the story. This chapter is not long, it is what I call a "Deleted Scene" It starts off after Edward broke her wrist.

Recap:

__

"Bella, I'm sorry,"

I looked up from where I was sitting on the ground.

"You're a monster,"

****

Bella's point of view:

"Tyler, I'm worried about her," Amy said.

"She just needs time Amy," Tyler said.

"I don't think she just fell, I think someone did that to her."

"Who? Nobody would want to hurt her Amy."

"How do you know? You don't go to school with her."

"I know because the entire student body, their parents, and the faculty and staff have called to check on her."

"I don't want her to go to school tomorrow."

"She has to Amy, she has already missed 3 days. That's a lot of work and she doesn't need a 4th day added."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

I shut my bedroom door trying to block my parents conversation about me out. I went to my bedside table and took two aspirin, hoping it would ease the pain in my arm. My room was dark, I didn't bother to turn on the lights when I came in. I walked to my open window and looked out of it.

I have to go back to school tomorrow, and I didn't want to. I didn't want to face Edward or any of the Cullen's, not alone at least. I was thinking about an excuse to get out of going to school tomorrow when a familiar pair of cold arms wrapped around me.

"My Angel……" He whispered in my ear. I turned to face him. I lifted my hand to trace the features of his face. His nose, his cheek bones, his lips, and his eyes.

He opened his eyes to look at me.

"You have no idea what you do to me, how that feels," He murmured.

He buried his face in the crook of my neck and inhaled. He has been doing these late night visits since I moved here. He would listen to my problems, comfort me, protect me. He is my guardian angel.

"What's wrong my sweet?"

"I don't want to go to school."

"I see."

He picked me up and took me to my bed. Lying down he cradled me to his chest.

"I'm scared to face them again. To face him."

"I know, you've been talking in your sleep."

"What can I do?"

"There is nothing you can do, but there is something I can."

"What?"

"You'll see tomorrow, now go to sleep, you need your rest."

"Okay, night."

"Night."

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I-"

"What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Kiss me? He wants to kiss me. I never expected that from him. He has always made it seem like he was a big brother to me, or was he just waiting.

"Yes."

He rolled gently until he was on top of me. His lips connected with mine and I was soaring. I lifted myself to deepen the kiss and I felt his cold tongue trace my lips. I granted him access and his tongue darted in my mouth and messaged mine. When he broke away to let me breath, his lips went to my neck.

"Bella," He breathed. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it," I gasped trying to catch my breath.

"I love you."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I fell in love with you, even though I was warned not to. I want you, all of you. I want you to be mine, forever."

He loved me? He wants me? Forever,

"I-" I tried to answer but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"You don't have to answer now, just think about it."

I couldn't find my voice so I just simply nodded. He rolled off and pulled me to his chest.

"Night, my sweet Bella."

"Night, Demetri………."

****

Gasp! Anyone remember when Aro said that they would be watching? Well, that is why Demetri is there. He has been watching Bella since she was adopted, only Demetri broke the rules and fell in love with her. Just like she was with Edward, Bella is confused. She is only 15 and doesn't know what to think. Review and I will update later…………..


	12. Hurt

**Bella's point of view:**

I haven't seen any of the Cullen's today, and I was glad. I am hoping they decided to skip today, but my hopes went down the dream when I walked into the cafeteria. They were there, all 6 of them, only they seemed different. They were staring off into space, not talking or laughing like they usually do.

Did I ever mention I hate attention? Well I do, so when I walked into the cafeteria and everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

_Shit,_ I thought.

I noticed the Cullen's were looking at me, but I wouldn't look at them. I also noticed Edward was standing, but being restrained by Emmett and Jasper.

I walked to my table and sat down, not looking at anyone.

"Hey Bella," Tiffany said.

"Hey,"

"How do you feel?" Krystina asked.

"Been better,"

"Do you need help with the homework?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, I am lost."

I finished most my homework when I was in P.E. but I was stuck on the pages of math wok I had so I pulled it out and started to work.

We worked for about 15 minutes and I decided I would finish it at home. I put my work up and started to talk to my friends. The lunch room got quiet again and I noticed Edward jump up growling.

WTF??

I turned to see what everyone was staring at.

"Oh My God, Demetri?" I whispered.

"Bella you know him?"

Great, what the hell am I suppose to say. From the corner of my eye I saw the rest of the Cullen's stand and look at me. When I opened my mouth to reply, what came out surprised the hell out of me.

"He's my boyfriend."

I saw Demetri smile lovingly at me, then mockingly at Edward.

"Well, Damn! Where did you find him, because I sure as hell want one!" Ashley said.

Demetri walked up to me and put his hand on my waist. He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Hello love," He whispered.

"Hey."

"You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

Demetri picked up my back pack to took my good hand.

"I'll see you guys later," I said over my shoulder.

Demetri led me out to his car and opened the door for me. I got in as he put my backpack in the backseat.

"What kind of car is this?"

"A Mercedes Guardian **(HAHAHA!! I had to!)**"

Demetri started driving, but I didn't know where and I didn't care as long as he was taking me away. Away from this place, these people. I didn't want to be here anymore. Demetri drove me to a small cabin in the middle of the forest. He opened my door and took my hand.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My temporary home."

"Temporary home?"

"Yeah, I had to have somewhere to go when you weren't at home."

"Oh,"

Inside the cabin was beautiful. The furniture, the pictures on the wall, the color, all of it made me feel like I was really somewhere else.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"So are you," Demetri said kissing my neck.

I leaned back into him, forgetting about everything. Demetri's arms wound around my waist and we just stood there, enjoying each others presence.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened between you and Edward?"

I broke away from his grip and turned toward him. He seriously wanted to know. I turned and went to sit on the couch. Demetri joined me, wrapping his arm around me.

"He said he loved me, but he wasn't. He was just using me. When I figured it out, I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me. His grip tightened and he broke my wrist."

I looked up to see what he was feeling, but his eyes were closed. He was trying to restrain himself.

"What do you feel about him?"

"I was confused. I've known him along time, and I don't know."

Demetri's hands balled up into fist. He was angry, and I didn't want him to be. I needed to calm him so I got up and straddled his lap. I leaned in and started to kiss his neck.

His arms wound around me, but I could tell his hands were still balled into fist.

"Calm down," I whispered.

I took his hands him mine and started to kiss his fingers. His hands eventually loosened up and his eye opened.

I rested my forehead against his and stared into his eyes. Demetri moved to where his lips connected with mine. I felt him start to unbutton my shirt and I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"Do you not want to?"

"No, it's just, I've never……"

"Oh, okay. I'll be gentle and if it gets to bad, well stop."

"Okay."

Demetri continue to unbutton my shirt. He pushed it off and his hands went to my bra clasp, quickly undoing it.

I pulled his shirt off with a little help from him and then kissed him. I felt Demetri pick me up and carry me to what I assumed was the bedroom.

He laid me down gently and positioned himself on top of me.

"Bella," He whispered kissing my neck.

When I woke up I was still wrapped in Demetri's arms. He was gently kissing my back. I turned in his arms and buried my face in his chest.

We just laid there, in silence. I felt Demetri rubbing my back soothingly. I was about to fall asleep when I felt Demetri tense up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Get dressed and hurry up," He whispered.

I got up and gathered my cloths before going into the bathroom. When I walked out Demetri was dressed and pacing the room.

"Demetri," I whispered. He didn't turn to look at me, he just kept pacing. I backed up and slid down the wall. I felt the tears coming and I couldn't stop them. Demetri was in front of me in a second. He look my face in his hands.

"What's wrong love?" He asked wiping the tears away.

"I'm scared Demetri, please don't leave me."

Demetri crushed me to his chest.

"Never love, never. I do have to tell you something though."

"What is it?"

"You know how the Cullen's are vampires?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I am one two. I am part of the Volturi, we are the oldest vampire's existing. We visited when you were little."

"You're the men in robes?"

"Yeah."

"You took my parents."

"Aro took them, not me. I don't know why, I'm sorry."

I started to hyperventilate, I can't believe it, they were coming back.

"Shh, Bella, shh. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Are they dead?"

He was about to answer when the front door burst open.

"It's the Cullen's"

Demetri stood up and took my hand. He walked into the living room, with me behind him.

"What do you want?" Demetri hissed.

"We want Bella," Edward hissed back.

"You can't have her, she's mine!"

"Let her go, you'll just hurt her!"

"I would never! Unlike you who broke her wrist,"

Pain flickered across Edward's face.

"That was an accident!"

"Yeah, and you telling her you love her was a mistake to! I actually do love her and that was proven about two hours ago." Demetri smirked.

"You didn't!" Edward hissed.

"We did! And you can't have her! You've had your chance Cullen, you chose to give it up!"

"Why don't you let Bella choose." Edward suggested.

Demetri looked at me before letting go of my hand.

"Fine," He hissed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you and there is no excuse for what I did. I really do love you. Please, don't leave with him." Edward said.

"Bella, I'm sorry for everything. I love you and will always love you, but if you choose to leave, I won't stop you." Demetri said.

I jus t stood there trying to decide who to choose.

"Your parents are alive," Demetri murmured.

I turned to look at him.

"They are?"

"Yes, they live in Italy, with the rest of my family."

I walked over to Demetri.

"Will I get to see them?"

"Yes,"

"Then I choose you,"

"No!" Edward roared. He was about to move when Cindy held him back.

"Cindy? What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Edward, but Bella has chosen, and Aro wants her."

"Your…..your part of the Volturi?"

"Yes I am, and Bella is very important to us. We've waited for thousands of years. We're not about to give her up." Cindy threw Edward into the wall and was by Demetri in a second. The rest of the Cullen's were about to pounce.

Demetri turned me to face him. He smiled at me before kissing my lips.Edward's point of view:

Cindy threw me into the wall before joining Demetri. I can't believe she was part of them all along. I stood up and joined my family. We were about to pounce when Demetri kissed Bella. That made my blood boil. I growled deeply and crouched down.

Demetri smiled at me before his lips went to Bella's neck. He inhaled deeply before seeking his teeth in her neck.

"NO!" I screamed.

I jumped at them, but they were gone. Vanished from the house.**_OoOoOoOoOo……….Where did they go? REVIEW! POLL ON PROFILE!_**


	13. Waking Up

****

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was staying at a friends house, however I have updated both my stories today! Someone asked if I would write a sequel. The answer is No I will not. Why? Because this story is not over.

Demetri's point of view:

__

Knock, Knock, Knock…….

"Come in," I heard Aro yell. "Ah Demetri my boy, how are you?"

"I'm good Aro and yourself?" I said.

"I'm good. What brings you back here?"

"We've got her sir. She is in the middle of her transformation."

"Excellent, and she came willingly?"

"Yes, it's quiet the story actually."

"Really, well may I?" He asked holding out his hand. I looked at it nervously before taking it. It's better if he finds out from me rather then someone else.

Aro closed his eyes as he looked through all my thoughts since I started watching Bella. Once he pulled away, I expected him to be angry, but what he did surprised me.

"So you fell in love with her? Good, I was hoping it would turn out that way," He said.

"What?"

"Demetri, your like a son to me and it hurt me to see you alone. I knew Bella would be perfect for you so I sent you to watch her."

"I thought you'd be angry."

"Why would I be angry?"

"The rules you set for us when we went on missions. Never get to close."

"Screw the rules Demetri. If your happy, then whatever."

"Thanks Aro."

"Now, I want you to stay by her side during the transformation. Make sure the Cullen's can't sneak in and take her. I will got get the others."

"Yes sir."

I walked out the office and to the room where Bella was at. When I walked in Jane, Cindy, and Heidi were standing by her.

"She grew up beautifully," Heidi commented.

"I can't wait till she wakes up!" Jane squealed.

"I know! You have no idea how hard its to be at school all day everyday with her. I wanted to tell her so many time!"

"Alright girls, let Bella rest. You can ambush her when she wakes up."

The girls chuckled and left. I laid in the bed next to Bella and wrapped my arm around her. Bella looked like an Angel. She wasn't screaming like a normal person would during a transformation, she was merely sleeping peacefully. I held on to Bella and I knew I would never let her go.

****

Renee's point of view:

I was sitting on the couch next to Charlie and Abby. We were waiting for Aro who had some big news to tell us. I still can't believe were here in Italy as vampires. I remember being abducted from the hospital after giving birth to Bella. I was 19 years old and even though I was so young, I wanted to be a mother. It broke my heart when they brought me here. Then two years later, they bring Charlie, who was 21, and Abby, who was 20, in. We were never told why we were taken from our lives, and that's what angered me the most.

"Good afternoon everyone. How are you?" Aro said walked in the room.

"Good," Abby and I answered. Charlie just glared.

"Aro what do you want?" Charlie hissed.

"Easy now," Aro said. "I know you'll like the surprise I have for you, but I won't tell you if your going to be rude."

""Fine, I'm sorry." Charlie murmured.

"Good, now as you know, you were taken about 14, 15 years ago."

"Yeah," Abby said.

"And you all had a daughter. What was her name?"

"Bella," Charlie croaked. I knew if her could cry, he would.

"And how old would Bella be now?"

"She's 15 now," I said.

"Good you remember her. I'm glad, because if you didn't, things would have gotten difficult."

"Aro, will you just tell us why you're here?" Charlie snapped.

"Okay, okay. She's here, and about to wake up. I wanted to know if you wanted to be there?"

"Who's she?" I asked.

"Bella, your daughter of course. And may I say, she is very beautiful."

"What!" Charlie roared.

"Bella's here?" Abby asked.

"Why? Why did you do this to her, to us? What did any of us do?" I said.

"You don't know yet?" Aro asked in disbelief.

"No," We said together.

"Well, it's time you found out. Your daughter Bella is part of a prophecy that was predicted 500,000 years ago. The prophecy said that God will send down and Angel to be born on the 13 of September 1988. One who is meant to be devoted to God. The ironic thing is, your daughter's name, Isabella, means consecrated to God. Your daughter is an Angel, one whom we need. She has powers so strong, she could wipe the world away. Now do you want to see her or not?"

"Yes," I said getting up.

"Well then, lets go."

Aro lead us down one of the halls to a room that wasn't to far away from his office. He opened it lightly and peeked in before opening it fully. We all walked in a bit nervous at what we were about to see.

I heard Charlie and Abby gasp. There lying in the bed was our daughter. Demetri was lying next to her, his arm was wrapped around her protectively. If I didn't know for a fact she was going threw the transformation, I would have never known by looking at her. She was sleeping peacefully, as if she didn't have a care on the world.

"What's wrong with her?" Charlie asked.

"Nothing at all. It's just the prophecy, that why she isn't pain," Aro replied walking to the bed and staring down at Bella.

****

Edward's point of view:

"Where are they!" I roared throwing a chair out the window of the cabin.

"Edward! Calm down!" Esme yelled.

"How could you have not seen this Alice? That Demetri has been here since Bella moved here. Tat Cindy was double crossing us?"

"I can't see everything Edward! Plus, you told me NOT to look for Bella. Do you remember that! How come you didn't smell another vampire's scent on Bella or Cindy, because I am sure that Cindy met up with him a couple of times! How come you didn't hear her thoughts?" Alice yelled back.

"Alice, I-"

"What ever Edward," Alice snapped sitting next to Jasper on the couch.

"Where would he take her?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, I really don't"

"Hey! I know!" Emmett said with a smile on his face.

"Shut the hell up Emmett. We don't need any of your stupid ideas or thoughts," I snapped but instantly regretted it. Emmett looked like he was about to cry and I knew he could if he would. He got of the couch and went to the door.

"They probably took her to the Volturi in Italy. Remember Aro said he's be watching and would get her," Emmett murmured before walking out the door.

"Edward, you are such an asshole! How could you do that to Emmett when he was only trying to help! You don't deserve Bella and personally, I hope she stays with Demetri. She's better off with him then you!" Rosalie snapped. She stormed out the house and ran after Emmett.

"We need to go to Italy," Carlisle said.

"I'll go order the tickets," Alice said.

"Thanks for still wanting to help," I said.

"I am helping for Bella's sake, not yours. Remember that, I agree with Rosalie. Bella is better off." Alice walked outside with Jasper trailing behind. I sat on the couch and buried my head in my hands.

__

What have I done?

I thought.

****

Bella's point of view:

I heard people around me taking and I felt two strong arms around me. I stirred a littler before opening my eyes. Everything was o bright. Where was I anyway? I looked at Demetri who was smiling at me.

"Good morning beautiful," He said leaning down and kissing me.

"Ah Isabella, it's good to see you again."

I looked at the man who just said that. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. I just smiled at him before turning my attention to the three people with him. They all looked to be a few years older then me. I looked at their faces and they, too, looked familiar.

One women had straight brown hair to her shoulders and her eyes were topaz. The women next her had blonde hair past her shoulders and also had topaz eyes. The man that stood closer to Aro had dark brown hair and also had topaz eyes. All three of them had pale pale skin. I looked at Demetri to see if her knew who they were and everything came flooding back. Realization hit me and hit me hard.

"Momma, Daddy, Abby?" I said.

**Review?**


	14. I'm So Sorry

****

Just a note: Bella's parents are vegetarian.

Bella's point of view:

"Good, good, good! You remember your parents. All this is working out for the best!" Aro, I think his name was, said.

I, out of habit, flinched away from his enthusiasm and into Demetri's chest. He responded by wrapping his arms around me.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Well my dear, if you remember when you were four or five we, the Volturi, came to visit you in the orphanage you lived in. We are aware we scared you, but that was not our intentions. Our intentions where to see if you were really who we thought you were," Aro explained.

"Who am I?"

"You, my dear, are a prophecy. It was said 500,000 years ago that you would be born with tremendous power. You were an Angel sent down from God and we wanted you to join us, the Volturi."

"Why would I join you? I don't mean to be rude, but seriously, why?"

"Because, unlike the Cullen's, we care for you. Demetri loves you, Jane, Heidi, and Cindy have been dieing for you to come and I think of you as a child I never had."

"Cindy?"

"Yes, I know that she was mean to you at the beginning, but it's because we instructed her to be, She is actually really sweet."

Everything he was telling me was making me dizzy. I turned into Demetri's chest hoping to make the dizziness go away.

"Maybe you should let all this sink in and then come back," Demetri suggested.

"That's a good idea," Aro replied.

I heard shuffling then the bedroom door close. Demetri's grip tightened slightly around my waist.

"What's going to happen now?" I whispered.

"I don't love, but what ever it is, I'll be with you the whole time."

Demetri laid back never loosening his grip on me. We just laid there, for who knows how long. I closed my eyes and tried to memorize this moment. After awhile, there was a knock on the door. Demetri got up and answered it.

"Can we please speak to her?" A women asked.

"Alone," A man sneered.

"Fine, wait one second." Demetri closed the door and walked over to me.

"Your parents want to talk to you for a minute without me here. I will be back as soon as I can, I promise. He kissed me gently on the lips before leaving. As soon as he stepped out, my parents stepped in. They hesitated for a moment before my mother rushed over to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I love you so much!" My mother dry sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"You didn't leave me willingly?" I asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"Of course not. Your all that I wanted."

We continued to hug for a moment before she pulled away. She had taken exactly two steps away from me when Abby tackled me into a hug. I hugged her back willingly.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," She whispered in my ear.

"It's okay," I reassured her.

Once Abby stepped back, Charlie hesitantly walked towards me.

"Bells……I'm so sorry baby girl!" Charlie dry sobbed and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay daddy," I whispered.

Charlie pulled away and sat at the foot of the bed. Abby sat next to him and Renee sat next to me.

"Bella sweetheart, would you mind telling us about your childhood?" Renee asked.

"No, I don't mind."

I took a deep breath. Where to begin?

"Well from the ages of two to five, I was in the orphanage. A few months before my fifth birthday, Forks High School had some kind of senior project. It was either help the homeless with clothing or 'adopt' a younger brother or sister,. That's how I met Edward,"

"Him and his whole family were vampires. Him and I grew really close and he protected me when the Volturi made there little visit. When he exposed himself to me, him and his family had to leave. It just happens I was being adopted and moving with my new family the day after they left, so I was prepared for the goodbye."

"What I wasn't prepared for was seeing them 10 years later. I was adopted by Amy and Tyler Mitchell. Amy was 23 and Tyler was 27. They were the best, they loved me, even though I wasn't theirs. They never adopted anyone after me. They said they only needed one perfect child and they got me."

I stopped talking trying to stop the sob in my through. I knew that I was now a vampire and wouldn't be able to see them anymore and it hurt.

"When I was reunited with the Cullen's, Edward pretended not to know who I was. He ignored me completely and it hurt, but I didn't want him to know that. After a couple of weeks, he finally talked to me. He told me he loved me and we started "dating" I guess you could call it, but her kept it a secret. I called him out for it. He was using me and when I tried to walk away, he gripped my wrist to hard and broke it."

"Oh baby I'm sorry," Renee said hugging me.

"What about Demetri?" Abby asked.

"Demetri has been what I call a guardian angel. He was always there when I had a problem or felt alone. He would visit me every night as soon as Amy and Tyler went to bed. He would hum me to sleep if I was restless. He eventually fell in love with me."

"He's very protective," Abby noted.

"Yeah, I'll still kick his ass," Charlie grunted. His response made me smile.

"Charlie," Renee warned.

"What? Demetri was changed when he was 25 and Bella is only 15. That's illegal!" Charlie said.

"Whatever," Renee said.

There was a knock at the door and Aro, Demetri, and two other men walked in.

"We need to speak to Bella," Aro said. My parents nodded and hugged me goodbye before they left.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Aro asked.

"I'm good," I replied as Demetri sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Bella, this is Marcus and Cauis. They are also leaders of the Volturi. We are here to explain to you what is going to happen. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well first, we must discuss you feeding habits. Are you thirsty right now?"

"Thirsty?"

"For blood,"

"Uh, I hate blood!" I shuddered. Aro pursed his lips for a second before he turned towards the door.

"Bring him in," He said and Cindy walked in with a young man that looked about 20. I just stared at him confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Does he not make you thirsty?" Marcus asked.

"No."

"Interesting," Aro said before nodding at Cindy. She nodded back before taking out a knife and slicing the guys neck. I wanted to puke. The sight of the blood made me want to puke.

I quickly turned away from the blond and into Demetri's chest. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"It seems you are immune to blood. That is a good power to have. Alright Cindy, you may go and do what you'd like with him."

"Thank you Aro," Cindy said before walking out the door.

"Now Bella, it's time you learned everything." Aro said.

"Okay,"

Aro smiled and sat on the bed.

****

REVIEW? Oh I am SO happy. We had a meeting at Chuck E. Cheese, where I work, and they announced employee of the month for June and I got it! YAY! I'm excited!


	15. Please don't kill me

**I WILL CONTINUE MY OTHER 2 STORIES BUT I BEG YOU TO CHECK OUT MY EXB ONESHOT. IT'S CALLED 'HIDE AND SEE' PLEASE BE SUPPORTIVE AND GIVE IT A SHOT!!**


	16. I won't give up

****

Edward's point of view:

"Aro, please. We aren't going to take her, we just want to make sure she's alright," Carlisle tried to explain over the phone.

__

"I'm sorry old friend, I just can't do that."

"You can trust us Aro. Just let one of us see her."

__

"Alright, when you get here I will let one of you, except Edward, see her. He is the last person she wants to see."

"Thank you, Carlisle murmured snapping the phone shut.

"I'm sorry Edward," Carlisle said.

"There has to be a way I can see her, just to apologize. Please Carlisle, I'll do anything!"

"I have a plan!" Alice said.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"All of us, except Edward, can go in. We can asked the secretary to bring us to Aro. While she is walking us to his office, Edward can sneak in and find Bella. Her room is down the hall from Aro's office."

"Will it work?" I asked.

"It will," Alice said not looking at me. I put my hand on top of hers, causing her to look up.

"Thank you Alice," I smiled.

She smiled back hesitantly, still unsure.

The rest of the flight I sat there with my eyes closed, thinking of Bella. Before I knew it, we were In the lobby.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A cheerful women at the front desk said.

"Yes, we have a meeting with Aro," Carlisle said.

"Okay, well you can go in."

"Could you show us? We've never been here before."

"Alright, follow me."

Once they were gone, I took off. I knew I was getting close. I could smell her. When I got to her door, I opened it quietly to find her staring in her closet.

"Bella," I breathed. She turned around immediately. "Please don't scream. Give me one chance."

She kept her mouth shut. I took a hesitant step towards her. She didn't move so I took another and another until I was in front of her. I took her wrist that I broke carefully in my hands.

"I know a simple 'I'm sorry' will get you to forgive me but I am. I am so sorry, your right I did use you, but it doesn't mean I don't love you. I know I will have to earn your trust and love back, but if it takes a month, a year, or eternity, I am going to do it."

"How do I know your telling the truth?" She whispered.

"You don't but hopefully one day you will, just please Bella. Come back."

"My parents. I just found them again, I can't possibly leave them."

"And you don't have to. Your parents are what 19-21 years old. Well Emmett is 20 and Jasper is 21. They can come with us. Be the new family in school. You don't belong here Bella. You belong with your family and friends."

"What about Demetri?"

"He was the one who took your parents Bella. You can't trust him!"

"I don't know who to trust."

"Trust Edward," An unfamiliar voice said. We turned to see three people standing in the door way. The brunette women looked just like Bella. Her mother? She walked over to use.

"Bella, honey, trust Edward. You do not want to stay here. If you can't trust Edward, trust us. We've been stuck her for 15 years. We've had to listen to them slaughter innocent humans almost every week. Demetri may love you, but he too lied to you. Do you love him?"

"I….I don't think so."

"Do you love Edward?"

Bella looked up at me. I got lost in her eyes, which were a mix between gold and white. That's weird. We heard the door open and turned to see Carlisle standing there.

"We don't have much time. Edward you can come back later, but we have to go," He said in a rush.

"Carlisle, look at Bella's eyes."

"What's wrong with them?" Bella asked panicked.

"There gold and white. Newborn's eyes are usually crimson."

"Bella, are you thirsty?"

"Well, actually, I could use some water."

I had to suppress the urge to laugh.

"No Bella, I mean foe blood."

"Eww, why would I drink blood?"

"Interesting. When we come back, we will defiantly look into this. We'll be back later tonight."

Carlisle grabbed my hand and we took off.

****

Bella's point of view:

I was really confused at the moment. I didn't know what to do what to believe. I walked to my mom and buried my face in the crook of her neck. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Shh….everything will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because, no matter how powerful the Volturi are, they can't separate a family."

"Family?"

"Yes, family."

****

I know it's short, but nothing major is happening yet. As the story progresses, you'll see who Bella chooses and why she is so different. Review?


	17. Choices

****

Bella's point of view:

I don't know what to do, who to choose. I didn't love Demetri, but he was there for me. I didn't know if I could continue to love Edward, he hurt me so bad. My mother said trust Edward, but what did my heart say?

I was standing in front of the mirror, not really looking at myself when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"What's wrong?" Demetri whispered in my ear causing me to jump. I broke out of his grasp and turned to look at him. "Bella?"

"I-" What was I going to say? That Edward convinced me to leave. That I didn't want to be here with you? Demetri looked at me for a second before a look of realization crossed his face. Before I could open my mouth to explain, I was being pinned against the wall.

"When was he here?" Demetri hissed causing me to wince. Demetri pulled me back and slammed me into the wall. "When?!" he screamed.

I didn't answer, I just looked at him. If I could cry, I would. He was so angry and I didn't know what to do. He pushed me on the floor.

"You are mine! Stay here and wait until Aro calls for you," Demetri left slamming the door with him. I didn't move, couldn't move. I heard my bedroom door open and my mother came in.

"Oh baby," she said pulling me into her chest. I let it all out. I just sat in her arms and dry sobbed for hours. My mother held me the entire time rubbing my back and whispering soothing words. Eventually there was a knock on the door and Alec came in.

"Aro would like to speak with you," He said.

"Okay." I got up and followed Alec to Aro's office. Aro was standing in front of his desk with Marcus and Caius standing on either side of him. I notice Demetri leaning against the wall. I avoided eye contact and walked straight up to Aro.

"My dear, how are you?" Aro asked.

"Been better," I mumbled.

"Yes, I heard. I'm very sorry. If you would, please take a seat."

I simply nodded before sitting.

"Alright Bella, it's time you learned about yourself. There was a prophecy written thousands of years ago about an extremely powerful immortal human. The prophecy was written by a Greek warrior named Malachi. Malachi had these visions as we call it. He was injured in battle and in his dying hour he wrote the prophecy saying on the 13 of September 1988 a child of God with the power to stop the world from ending would be born. When the child turns 18 he or she would come of power, but we couldn't wait that long. Of course there was more then one child born on September 13, 1988 and the prophecy did not state the sex of the baby, but when we found out it was you, we took immediate action. That's why we took your parents. We are sorry for any pain or fear we have caused you and we are sorry we changed you early, but we had to."

"Why did you change me early?"

"We knew if you would have changed into a vampire, you would have gotten your powers sooner."

"Oh."

"Again, we are sorry Bella. We did what was right. You are free to leave and rest up tonight."

I nodded and got up not throwing a single look at Demetri as I left. I walked back to my room and laid in my bed.

I was confused, that much was true. I wish I didn't have the powers I have. I buried my head in my pillow and tried to forget my worries.

I must have fallen asleep because I was jolted awake by someone crawling in bed with me. I felt their arm wrap around me and their lips at my ear.

"Bella," Demetri breathed. I tensed waiting for the anger to come. It never did. Instead I felt his hand go under my shirt and rub my stomach. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you so much and all I want to is be with you. I can't loose you."

"I never said I loved you back."

"What?"

"I never said I loved you back. I may like you, you have always been there for me, but I never said I loved you back. Not the way you love me anyway."

I knew I made him angry. I was about to get up and go find my mom, when Demetri got on top of me and pinned me to the bed.

"Then why did you pretend you did?" He hissed.

"I never pretended anything."

"Bullshit! You left school with me, made love to me, and choose to come with me. Don't you say you didn't pretend because you did."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to."

Demetri didn't reply, he didn't move. He just glared at me before he got this evil smirk on his face.

"I'll show you its me you love and no Edward."

Demetri moved his lips to my neck and started to kiss me. His hands went to my pants and started working on them.

"Demetri please don't!"

"Please don't what? Please don't claim you as mine?"

"I'm NOT yours!"

"Yes you are and I am about to-" But he didn't get to finish his threat because Edward busted in and tackled him off of me. My mother pulled me out of bed and held me in her arms. Edward and Demetri were fighting on the floor.

"Come on, we don't have much time. They hear some commotion and are about the finish up eating before coming to check," Carlisle said. I shivered at the word eating in reference to the Volturi.

My mother, father, Abby, and I followed Carlisle.

"What about Edward?" I asked.

"He's coming right behind us. Don't worry Bella."

We continued to run although I didn't know where. The scenery changed from town to forest. I am guessing they have a secret place the Volturi don't know about. My theory was proven correct when we came across a small cottage. When we walked in, it was deserted.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"This is our secret place. A friend of ours, Tanya, and her Coven moved here a few years ago."

"Where are they now?"

"Underground. If the Volturi ever came across it, they wouldn't think twice about it. One of Tanya's coven members invented a spray that covers up vampire scent. They have been using it for years. You remember Tanya. She was one of the 'secretaries' at the orphanage. Heidi of the Volturi was the other secretary. Heidi didn't think twice about Tanya because Tanya had the spray and colored contacts."

"Oh," was all I said. That was a lot of information. Even before Edward came into my life, vampires were there. Carlisle led us to a hallway. He opened a closet door and inside were jackets and other random things, but behind the jackets was a trap door.

"Carlisle Cullen," Carlisle said simply.

"Access Approved," a machine said back and then the wall opened.

"Holy Shit," I murmured.

"Watch your mouth," my mother said.

I gave her a sly smile before following Carlisle into the secret wall thingy. I looked around and there were several vampires just hanging out. Some I knew, some I didn't. One with strawberry blonde hair ran up and hugged me.

"Wow, Bella, your so grown. I'm Tanya and I don't know if you remember me,"

"You worked at the orphanage."

"You do remember! So, how are you?"

I sat and talked with Tanya for a while, hoping to clear my mind. I heard the wall open and looked up to see none other then Edward walk in.

"Excuse Tanya, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Edward never took his eyes off me as I approached him. Once I stopped in front of him, we just stood there. He was the one who broke the silence.

"Bella," he breathed. "Are you alright?"

I just nodded my head before burring my face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Edward. So sorry," I whispered and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh…Bella love, there is nothing to be sorry for. Shh…."

Edward and I sat on a couch, he rubbed my back and whispered soothing words in my ear until I fell asleep.

****

Again nothing major happened in this chapter. So who hates Demetri now? I am going to fix my poll to where you can vote more then once if you want to change your vote or try to fix you original vote. The winner will be revealed next chapter or chapter after next…..Review?


	18. The Battle

**Hey people! I just wanted to throw a dedication out there. This chapter is dedicated to Samantha for being my 400th review! That all of you so much.**

**Edward's point of view: **

I was currently lying in bed with Bella wrapped in my arms sound asleep. Although I did not want Bella to become like me, she was destine to be great in the first place. I have never seen a vampire so powerful. Bella doesn't need blood, she can eat human food, she can sleep, and so much more we haven't even seen yet!

I stared down at my Angel silently thanking God for leading her back to me. I don't know what I'd do if she choose Demetri. I loved her so much yet wronged her in so many way. I wanted to spend eternity with her, but did she want the same thing?

I was broken away from my thoughts by a light knock on the door. Carlisle entered the room quietly.

"Edward, were having a meeting to discuss a strategy," He whispered.

"Okay, I'm coming."

Carlisle nodded his head before turning and leaving. I kissed Bella gently on the head careful not to wake her and got out of bed.

When I went down stairs everyone was seated. They all looked up at my entrance.

"Where's Bella?" Renee asked.

"She needed sleep, so I left her alone."

"Alright everyone, lets begin," Carlisle said standing in the middle of the room.

"I think we need to tell everyone what Bella is first," Charlie said.

"Okay, most of you already know that the Volturi want Bella, but you don't know why. Hundreds of thousands of years ago a brave warrior lost his life in battle. He was fighting to protect and not kill. When he lost his life the odds on saving weren't good. Most of the warriors that were protecting us were already dead. Malachi predicted that on September 13, 1988 God will send down an Angel to save us. The angel is Bella. When Bella turns 18, she was suppose to get all the power meant for her, but the Volturi didn't want to wait. So they changed her into one of us."

"What is she saving us from?" Tanya asked.

"When Malachi predicted the prophecy, he didn't think the world was going to get better. That the evil would never stop. Bella is here to protect us against the evil that is once again trying to rise."

"Which is?" Rosalie asked.

"The Volturi."

"Wait, were going to fight the Volturi? No, I refuse to join forces with you guys because some human!" Rosalie snapped.

"What are you going to do? Help the Volturi, way to betray your family Rose!" I growled.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't gotten so close to her!"

"If Edward wouldn't have gotten close, Bella would be joining forces with the Volturi and we'd all be DEAD!" Alice jumped in.

"Its all her fault! We wouldn't be in this mess if she would have just never been born!" Rosalie hissed

"Excuse me-" Renee was about to attack Rosalie when she was interrupted by Rosalie flying into the wall. We all turned to see Bella in the doorway with the deadliest look on her face.

"Still jealous are we Rose?" Bella hissed. "Just because I am getting all the attention? It's really immature for someone who has been her 80-85 years. I am sick of your snotty attitude. I am well aware of the fact that you don't want to be a vampire, that all you wanted was marriage and kids. Well guess what honey? That dream is far from gone, so you need to shut the hell up and enjoy what you got. You have a loving family that saved you and would die for you, so stop mopping like a little baby!"

Rosalie flew crashing into another wall and sliding to the ground. I wrapped an arm around Bella's waist. She gave me a small smile before saying.

"They're here and they know were here. They are ready to fight. Anyone who is fighting come with me, any one who would rather sit out, then do it. I don't care."

Bella walked out of the entrance followed by everyone except Emmett and Rosalie. I was listening to what those two were say as we left.

"I'm sorry Rose, I love you and would die with out you, but that's our future out there. If they lose, we lose, whether we help or not. If I am going to die, I am going to die fighting."

Emmett kissed Rosalie before joining us. Emmett and I walked outside to join the others. I patted Emmett on the back.

"It'll be okay man."

He gave me a sad smile before standing next to Esme.

I looked around at everyone. My friends, my family, my love. They were standing in a line facing an apposing partner from the Volturi. Bella was in front of everyone facing Aro. I took my place by Bella and Demetri took his place by Aro. We all crouched down reading for attack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie stand next to Emmett, taking his hand and crouching down as well. This was it. There was no turning back. I grasped Bella's hand, She squeezed back for reassurance and we attacked. I took Demetri as Bella took Aro.

"SO, you think you can come back in her life 10 years later and steal her from me?" Demetri hissed.

"She was never yours," I growled back.

"Yes, she was!" Demetri lunged at me and I dodged quickly grabbing his arm and ripping it from his body. Demetri cried out in pain and fell to the ground.

"She never loved you Demetri. You were just comfort to her! If you really loved her you would have let her go, wouldn't have forced her to anything she didn't want to. You wouldn't have hurt her," I growled ripping another arm off. Demetri screamed in pain. In one quick movement I was behind him. "You don't deserve her." And then I ripped his head off.

I saw my family already started to make a fire. I picked what was left of Demetri and threw him in the fire.

"Looks like were winning," Renee said. Looking around I saw the Volturi dead and us at victory, but before we could celebrate, and ear piercing scream shot through the air.

__

Bella

Aro and Bella were standing 10 feet away, Aro's first was in Bella's chest where her heart would be.

"NOOO!" I roared, but before I could move, light shinned through the cloud on Bella. Aro flew backwards and Bella was lifted into the sky. She was sparkling. Her hair, which was brown was now a golden blonde. Her outfit was turned into a white dress and wings were now coming out of her back. A light came from her chest, where Aro punched and swept the ground, eliminating the last of the Volturi.

Bella fell from the sky and I was there to catch her.

"Bella, Bella wake up!" I pleaded.

Her hair turned back brown and her outfit was back to normal.

"Bella, please come back to me, please!" I kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled back. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"I'm here love, I'm here," I said holding on to Bella and rocking her back and forth.

** 1 week later-Third Person Point of View**

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Edward asked.

"I can't just leave them Edward, they were everything to me," Bella replied.

Edward gave her a slight smile before kissing her.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course," Bella smiled before kissing Edward again. "I love you too."

Bella turned and walked up the porch as Edward turned and walked down the street.

Edward was listening as everyone sat down to watch the 6:00 news. He listened to hat the were saying.

__

"15 years old Isabella Swan still missing. What is strange about this occurrence is the Dr. Cullen, his wife, and there 6 kids are also missing. What is going on……"

Edward blocked them out and continued to walk.

Bella rang the doorbell, not knowing if she was still welcomed. She heard movements and then Amy answered the door.

"Be-Bella?" Amy gasped, tear falling down her cheeks. After missing for two weeks her adopted daughter appears on her front steps.

"Oh God, Bella!" Amy pulled Bella into a tight hug, not caring where her daughter has been. Bella returned the hug and they both cried.

**So….Review? OH!! I only have the epilogue left! Sniffles! **


	19. Epilogue

****

I'm sorry, this will be short. The story is ending because, well it's over, but I wanted to give ya'll a little extra.

Bella's point of view:

"Are you going to come home today?" Amy asked while I was eating breakfast.

"Yeah, I am."

"Promise?"

"Mom, I promise."

She smiled before kissing my head and heading towards the sink. Tyler ran down stairs.

"So, you coming home?"

Sighed as Amy laughed.

"We got it covered."

"Good, then I'll see both of you tonight."

Tyler kissed Amy's cheek and my forehead before leaving.

"Well, I guess I am off as well."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too mom."

It's been a couple of weeks since I returned home and they have been joking about me coming home since then. It's annoying, yeah, but it's why I love them.

Even though I am back and get a few more years with them, I can't stay. Unless I want to revel what I am. Well since the Volturi no longer exist, I guess we won't have to worry.

School went the same as always. Slow and boring. I didn't pay attention and when the teacher called on me, some one would always whisper the answer.

Yep, the student body must like me a lot. I walked to lunch, where I knew who and what would be waiting.

"Hey Bella," Taylor called catching up with me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Did you here we have 3 new students?"

"Really? Who?"

"Renee and Charlie Swan and Abby Mathews. Charlie and Amy are dating and Renee and Charlie are cousins. Charlie and Abby are juniors and Renee is a sophomore."

"Well, that's cool."

We walked in the lunch room and I saw him. Edward. He was with his family only this time Renee, Charlie, and Abby were sitting with them.

"101 Dalmatians!" Joe said triumphantly.

"What?" I asked.

"101 Dalmatians doesn't have anyone die in it."

"You know, your right."

"What?"

"I think I need to restate my accusation. EVERY Disney movie had tons of violence in it."

"Shit, I give up." Joe sat down and I smiled triumphantly.

I noticed Edward got up and walked out the lunch room so I decided to follow him.

"I'll be right back guys."

"Come back this time."

"I will."

I found Edward standing in front of the parking lot. I walked up and wrapped my arm around him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I am now and I will always be." He smiled before leaning down and kissing me.

I buried my face in his chest.

"I love you Edward."

I love you too Bella. Forever and always."

I know a lot of things have happened, but I can't do anything about it. It was the past and If I dwell on the past, I will never live in the future and this was my future. With Edward, The Cullen's, My friends, and my family. Now and forever this is my life.

****

The End

If you liked this story for the suspense, then put me on author alert, because later tonight I am putting a new story up and it's going to be a very nerve racking on the edge of you seats story, no lie. I want to thank you all for your support and I hope you stay with me for all my future stories!

LOVE AND REVIEW!


	20. Important

**Sorry to spam you guys with another note, but I have also decided to rewrite all of my stories. They were written a while ago and some of the grammar is god awful. I am putting a poll on my profile of my earlier stories, please take this time and go vote on which story you would like to see rewritten. I will note only edit the story, but beef up the details in some of the stories. Thank you for your time **


End file.
